


Dancing Away With Your Heart

by wholockedyourheartup



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, One Shot, Slow Dancing, destiel ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholockedyourheartup/pseuds/wholockedyourheartup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute one-shot based on the song, The Way You Look Tonight by Tony Bennet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Away With Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. I hope you enjoy it!

             Castiel awakes one night to the absence of warmth on the other side of the bed. Still half-asleep, he gets up to look at the bedside clock on the nightstand. 3:00am reads painfully bright against the darkness that surrounds the rest of the room. Groaning as he gets to his feet, he instantly feels his sore muscles cramp and tense up from the vampire hunt earlier that evening. Castiel is pretty sure he didn't get all of the blood out of his coat, but as he shuffles towards the door, grabbing his house robe on the way out, there is only one thing on this former angel's mind.

              "Dean?" Castiel softly calls out into the empty hall, trying to not wake the other inhabitant of the bunker. There is no answer back. Castiel figures the eldest Winchester must of gone for a midnight drive in the Impala.

              A rumbling in his stomach reminds Cas he didn't eat that evening, something he often forgot. Being human often tired the ex-angel. There were so many tedious tasks that seemed to fill up his valuable time: things like brushing his teeth, using the washroom, and showering. Castiel had grown fond of sleeping though. That was a time for relaxing and it was a time he felt safe. Wrapped up in blankets, he didn't have to worry about Dean then either. Their two bodies intertwined as they slept, Cas' arms wrapped around Dean. Ever since he was stripped of his powers, Castiel felt that he was inadequate in the hunts he and the Winchesters went on. The absence of his powers made him an easy target, and were a monster to target one of the brothers, no longer could he swoop in and save the day. So at night, Cas would hold his Winchester close, protecting what he loved. But eating? Sure, food tasted great and it fueled him to get through the day, but at the steep price of accelerated bowel movements. Sometimes, Cas wasn't entirely sure the whole thing was worth it.

           A light is already on when Castiel nears the kitchen and he hears the banging of a metal pot against the floor and instantly feels the adrenaline pumping within his chest. Quickly, Cas’ newfound hunter instincts kick in.

           “Don’t get caught being the hunted,” Dean instructs in his head, “go all Chuck Norris on them and show who’s boss.”

            Though Cas had no idea who this Chuck Norris was or how he was significant to hunting, he grabbed as a book off of the nearby desk, harnessing every bit of Norris-ness he had, he started channeling every bit of training the Winchesters had taught him over the last year. This was his chance to prove himself, to assure Dean and Sam that he was a hunter now, not just some ex-angel with no grace left.

             Swinging around the kitchen corner, book in both hands swung behind his head, Castiel puts on the scariest face he can muster at 3 in the morning. Instead of coming face to face with a demon, he is relieved to find Dean, with headphones in his ears and still in flannel pajamas and Led Zeppelin T-shirt, leaned up against the counter and eating a bowl of cereal.  When the hunter sees the sight of the half-asleep Cas, he nearly spills his Fruit-Loops all over himself, laughing, his nose crinkling up in a way that Castiel always thinks is adorable in its own way.

               “Dude,” Dean chokes, coughing as he tries to catch his breath, “no offence, but the only thing remotely scary about you right now is your weapon of choice is Twilight. That is some messed up crap right there.”

              Castiel feels his face redden as he remembers outfit consists of his bee covered bottoms and Dean’s ACDC tee. He knows his jet black hair is sticking up on every way and he probably has half dried drool caked to the side of his cheek, but Dean still looks at him the way he always did, with those huge,  green eyes staring into Cas’ and his mouth crooked in that stupid grin that made the insides of Castiel’s stomach do miniature somersaults.

               “Dean…” Castiel begins, stifling a yawn, “come back to bed, it's 3:30 in the morning. Humans need to sleep, I know that now.”

                “Awe, c’mon, Cas! Lighten up a little bit.” Dean pulls out his earphones and sets it on the countertop after changing the song. It's a soft ballad, Castiel can hear a piano being played lightly. Immediately, it starts to whisk him away

               “May I have this dance?”  Dean asks, one eyebrow raised and right hand outstretched.

                Figuring he doesn't have much choice, Cas reluctantly obliges, taking Dean's hand with his own. Instantly, Dean pulls Castiel in close to his chest. Slowly, the two begin to dance around the kitchen, tightly wrapped in each other’s embrace.

                “There is nothing for me, but to love you. Just the way you look tonight.” Dean softly sings to just Cas, the only person that mattered to Dean in that moment. Castiel feels so content that if he were to stay like this forever, he wouldn't mind at all. He tilts his head up to gaze at the sky of freckles that were splashed across Dean’s nose. Once Cas had tried to count them, but he soon found he easily got lost there trying to make sense of the foreign constellations, ones that he desperately wants to know. Dipping his head slightly, Dean leans into a deep kiss, sending Castiel’s nerves on fire.

                “I love you, Cas.”  Dean breathes, presses his forehead to Castiel’s, closing his eyes.

                “I love you too, Dean” he whispers, burying his head into the hunter’s shoulder, giving away to the slow sway of the music and the smell of Dean’s shampoo.

                As the song came to end, the pair stay in a tight embrace, swaying ever so slightly to the whir of the refrigerator, and to the gentle breeze that rustles through the leaves outside. The clock on the wall, maintaining a simple steady beat. Not another word is spoken, but Castiel knows there is nothing else to say, because sometimes, the most beautiful things said in this world are said without any words at all.


End file.
